Brotherly Love
by CherryNinja
Summary: Sequel to my "Proving" fics. Raditz is surprised about how well the strange relationship with Vegeta and Kakarot is working, even though he had to get used to his brother being part of it. But somehow he can't shake the feeling that Kakarot is starting to come on to him. Kakarot/Raditz PWP


This story had been sitting on my computer for over half a year now because I just was too lazy to proof read it a final time. (I blame Skyrim for stealing all my time!) It's nothing fancy but since it was completely finished already I thought I might as well post it.

It's Kakarot/Raditz, so if you have a problem with incest you should probably leave now since we all know that those two are brothers. It's a kind of sequel to my two "Proving" stories (only this time from Raditz's POV). I know the title is pretty stupid but I just wasn't in the mood to spend hours looking for a better one so this one will have to do. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did there would be a lot more of those sexy Saiyans running around.

* * *

Completely spent Raditz entered the bedroom after the training with his fellow Saiyans. With Kakarot having surpassed him in strength a bit over one month ago he now, once again, was the weakest member of their small group. And that meant that he usually was the first one to quit their joint training, just like today. He had tried to keep up with the others but it just was no use, he was done long before the others even thought about quitting. Now the only thing he wanted to do was take a shower and then wait for his two roommates to come back.

It had been almost three months since that fateful night that had changed his life. Ever since his brother had joined their little group he had noticed that there was something strange going on between Kakarot and Vegeta. But that day, when they had been purging that planet and he had witnessed Kakarot's strange behaviour after being reprimanded by Vegeta, Raditz had known that Vegeta fucking Kakarot when his brother had joined them hadn't been a one time thing.

At that moment he had been insanely jealous. For years he had been Vegeta's bed partner, the times their prince had looked for somebody else few and far between. He could accept that Vegeta didn't love him the same way Raditz loved his prince, but he would be damned if he was suddenly replaced by his little brother without doing something about it.

When he had confronted Vegeta with it, he would never have expected the outcome to be a real relationship with Vegeta. And with Kakarot. He had been surprised when his prince had made the suggestion and quite frankly he had doubted that something like that would even work. But Raditz had to admit that he had never been happier. He had moved in with Vegeta and Kakarot the next morning, leaving Nappa alone in their old room. Not that the big guy really minded, probably glad about having the whole room to himself.

Taking off his shirt Raditz looked at the bed they shared. When it had been decided that they would share a room they had simply pushed the two beds together, forming a bigger one that was big enough for three grown Saiyans to comfortably sleep on. And of course big enough for other things as well.

At first it had been strange, sleeping with his prince while Kakarot was there or watching Vegeta fuck Kakarot. They might not have known each other until four months ago, but the knowledge that Kakarot was his little brother was still there. But it was all right when he focused all his attention on Vegeta, probably the same way Kakarot did. And their prince really seemed to thrive on the combined attention he got from his two mates.

But while Raditz's only focus was Vegeta, he got the impression that lately his brother had started to seek contact with him, be it a kiss or a caress, more and more. It was almost like Kakarot was trying to seduce him. But why?

"If I didn't know better I would have thought you were thinking."

Startled Raditz looked up when he heard the taunting voice come from the door. Speak of the devil…

"Kakarot? What are you doing here? I thought you would still be training." After realizing the kind of potential that was still sleeping inside Kakarot, Vegeta had made sure that he trained harder than any of them. So it really was a surprise to see Kakarot here while Vegeta and Nappa were still training.

The other just shrugged. "I told our prince that I thought you might be hurt when you left and that I wanted to check on my big brother."

Raditz was confused. "But I am not hurt."

"I know." Evil grin spreading across his face Kakarot watched him with an intense gaze.

Somehow Raditz had a bad feeling about this. "Then what do you want?"

"What? Can't I have some alone time with my big brother?"

Raditz raised on eye brow. "Now why don't I believe that you just want to share family stories?"

When he started to walk towards him, Kakarot cocked his head to the side. If he didn't know better Raditz would almost describe the look on his brother's face as innocent. "Maybe that's because I indeed have something completely different in mind."

When Kakarot came towards him with that creepy fake innocent look Raditz backed away, making three steps before his back hit the wall. Kakarot only stopped when they stood chest to chest, the smaller man looking up at him with a grin.

Raditz pushed against his brother's shoulders, trying to get a little space between them. "What the hell's going on here? What are you doing?" Somehow that whole scenario was making him a little nervous.

There was a strange twinkle in Kakarot's eyes. "Isn't that obvious? I wanna fuck you."

Caught completely by surprise Raditz gaped. "You what?"

"You heard me." Kakarot's tail had uncoiled from around his waist and was now stroking along the insides on Raditz's thighs seductively. "Don't tell me you don't want this."

"Of course I don't want this! You're my brother, you idiot!" What was his brother even thinking?

But Kakarot only raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You never seemed to care before."

Raditz huffed. "That was about Vegeta and not us."

"Which really is a shame. Do you even know how hot you look, brother? That big strong body, that beautiful long hair of yours." Kakarot's hands starter running over Raditz's chest and grabbed his pecs, making him shiver at the sensual touch. "I really can't help myself any longer. And judging by that kiss you gave me the first time you joined Vegeta and me you're not as averse to the idea as you want to make me believe."

Damn. He had always tried to forget that kiss. Not because it had been bad, on the contrary, it had felt fantastic. A bit clumsy maybe but Kakarot's enthusiasm had more than made up for that. But you just didn't kiss your own brother like that. And the idea of sleeping with him felt even stranger. Kakarot was his brother, and worst of all, he looked exactly like their father.

But the feeling of that hot body pressing against him…

Raditz swallowed. "Ok, assuming that I agree to sleep with you, what makes you think you will be the one fucking me?"

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you might be my big brother, but I am stronger than you, which puts you beneath me."

Here it was again, Kakarot's strange sense of hierarchy. While that night three months ago had been the first time ever Vegeta had allowed Raditz to top him, it had quickly become obvious that their prince indeed enjoyed being on the bottom from time to time. And even though Raditz had been more than surprised about being allowed to do such a thing, he felt honoured and enjoyed it immensely. There was just something special about providing his prince with this kind of pleasure.

Kakarot on the other hand had topped Vegeta not even once, always showing his submission to the prince as soon as it was getting serious. Raditz didn't know if Vegeta would allow it, but he knew for sure that Kakarot would never do it. Vegeta was their prince and in Kakarot's mind you just didn't top your superior. But it seemed like he had no such scruples when it came to Raditz.

And just how forward he was Kakarot showed with his next move when he reached down and cupped Raditz dick, making the bigger man let out a small moan, while his other hand started to tease one of Raditz's nipples.

"What are you doing? I didn't agree yet."

Raditz tried to push the other away but Kakarot wouldn't budge. He only started to grin again. "You never had to, I know that you want it. After all your body is much more honest than your mouth."

A tightening of the hand around his dick made Raditz hiss. But he would be damned if he gave in that easily. "You're awfully sure of yourself little brother."

"Of course I am. And all that stalling of yours is only delaying the inevitable."

Raditz had to admit that Kakarot was probably right. If he was honest with himself there indeed was this part of him that had been fantasizing about something like this. With all the things the three of them had done, sleeping with Kakarot really wasn't that much worse.

"Fine." His mind made up Raditz brought one of his hands from Kakarot's shoulder to the back of the other's head. "But just so you know, two can play this game." With these words Raditz pulled Kakarot's head forwards and, bending down slightly, pressed their lips together. He felt Kakarot's hand that had been on his cock move to settle on his hip while the other wound around Raditz's neck, pulling the bigger man down further.

Kakarot might think that he was the dominant one because he was stronger, but that didn't mean that Raditz would just stand there and do nothing. Putting his free arm behind his brother's back Raditz pulled their bodies closer together. He could feel Kakarot gasp when their groins met suddenly and made use of the opportunity to claim the other's mouth with his tongue.

Feeling that hard hot bulge press against his own cock Raditz realized that Kakarot wasn't as unaffected and in control as he pretended to be.

Encouraged by that knowledge Raditz let the hand that was resting on Kakarot's back start to trail down. What a shame that the other still wore his shirt because he really would have loved to feel skin right now. When the hand had reached the other's tail he grasped the appendage, lightly stroking along the soft fur. It brought a grin to his face when the action elicited another moan from Kakarot that was swallowed by their kiss.

But the grin soon vanished when Raditz suddenly felt a sharp pain in his bottom lip.

That idiot bit him!

Raditz hissed. "What the hell was that for you idiot?"

Kakarot looked up and hissed back. "Don't touch my tail!"

"What? You do what you want but I'm not allowed to touch you?"

"You are. But not my tail!"

Because if Raditz squeezed it instead of just softly stroking it, Kakarot would lose his strength and therefore his superiority. Paranoid fool.

Raditz rolled his eyes. "Spoilsport." But nonetheless he moved his hand away from the tail to Kakarot's ass, grabbing those muscular cheeks. He also uncoiled his own tail from where it was still resting around his waist to entwine it with his brother's, rubbing the two appendages against each other.

Apparently that was all right since the other resumed their kiss. Only this time it was Kakarot who pushed his tongue into Raditz's mouth. Now it was Raditz's turn to let out a small moan. It seemed like his brother had learned a lot about kissing from their prince during the last few months, because this felt damn good. But that was no surprise, Vegeta didn't keep people around that didn't meet his expectations.

Raditz almost let out a surprised squeak when Kakarot's hand that had been resting on his hip now went to his back and down his pants, teasing a finger along his crack. Grabbing the hair in his hand Raditz pulled his brother's head back, breaking their kiss.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't you think you're a getting a little ahead of yourself here?"

Judging by the annoyed expression on Kakarot's face the other didn't like the interruption at all. "And don't you think your constant stalling is getting a bit ridiculous?"

Now it was Raditz's time to be annoyed. "I might have agreed to sleep with you but I never said you could actually fuck me."

He was a bit surprised when Kakarot suddenly grinned. But the reason for that soon became obvious when the other pressed himself against the prominent bulge in Raditz's trunks and at the same moment pushed his hand farther down, slipping the tip of one finger into his brother's hole, making Raditz moan. "You don't have to say it, your body does that for you."

"Shit!" Reflexively Raditz tightened his hold on Kakarot, pulling the other closer against his own body. It seemed like his brother was right, his body was reacting in a way he had no chance to resist. And when Kakarot suddenly started to kiss along his neck Raditz knew that he had lost the fight. Clinging tightly to the other he closed his eyes and revelled in the sensations Kakarot's caresses brought him. That smaller and yet much stronger body that was rubbing against him, mixing the sweat that was still covering their skins from the training, that finger that was teasing his most private part, that hot wet mouth that was trailing kisses along his neck and shoulder, all of those things were making Raditz weak in the knees and his breathing go faster. He started to buck his hips, alternately pressing his cock against Kakarot's thigh and impaling himself on his brother's finger. So good!

"Such a big strong body and yet so weak against seduction."

"Shut up and keep going." Because Raditz didn't care about that slightly mocking undertone in the words that were purred right into his ear. All that mattered was that those sensations continued to run through his body. It wasn't like the sex with Vegeta all those years had been bad, on the contrary, but their prince had never been one to take the time and explore his partner's body like this. Kakarot might be a little paranoid about being in control here, but he definitely had no problems providing pleasure to others.

When Kakarot pushed a second finger into him Raditz felt another spark shoot through his body and would probably have slid to the floor if it hadn't been for the other's body pressing him up against the wall.

"Kakarot!" He couldn't believe those whimpering sounds were coming from him.

"Are you starting to feel it? Maybe we should move to the bed before you fall down."

Raditz felt Kakarot's second arm that was still resting around his neck pull him from the wall, pressing him against his brother as he was walked towards the bed. He almost whined as the two fingers were pulled from him, but then the back of his legs hit the bed and a hand pushing against his chest caused him to fall down on the mattress. When he looked up he saw his brother's shirt fall to the floor before the other also stepped out of his pants.

There was no question that Kakarot was a very fine looking man, smooth skin stretching over muscles that were getting bigger every day fom their intense training, resulting in a big chest and well defined abs. He didn't have the same bulk as Raditz and probably never would, but that didn't matter because he was perfect just the way he was. Very hot. And very hard, Raditz noticed when his gaze went further down the other's body.

Raditz watched as Kakarot crawled towards him on the bed, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his trunks to finally get rid of the last piece of clothing that was still standing in their way. Raditz gave a relieved groan as his cock finally sprang free. The material their uniforms were made of might be elastic, but with him getting harder by the minute it had still been uncomfortable.

He watched as Kakarot settled down between his legs, spread some lube from the bottle they always kept in the nightstand over his fingers and brought them down to Raditz ass again. When he felt his brother push them in Raditz let out a small hiss. With three fingers now he was starting to feel the burn.

Kakarot didn't spend much more time preparing, soon pulling out the fingers to lube himself up. He then hooked one of Raditz's legs over his shoulder and positioned himself, looking down at Raditz with a smirk.

"Are you ready brother?"

Raditz growled. "Just do it you nag."

But Raditz's annoyance only made Kakarot's smirk grow bigger and he pushed in slowly but steadily until he was fully inside.

Raditz panted, trying to get used to the intrusion. He loved topping Vegeta, but this felt damn fantastic too. Somehow Kakarot just filled him up so perfectly.

"Shit. How can you still be so tight after Vegeta has fucked you for years?"

Before Raditz could answer Kakarot started moving, slowly pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in again. With all his aggression Kakarot had shown so far he wouldn't have expected the other to be this careful. But that probably wouldn't last long, none of them content like this. And indeed, after the third time of pulling out slowly Kakarot suddenly smirked and slammed back in hard, making Raditz let out a groan. Oh yeah, that was more like it! Leaning forward with his hands resting next to Raditz's head, Kakarot now set a fast pace, pounding into his brother.

Raditz felt fantastic. Where the hell did Kakarot get these kind of skills when he never topped? But he soon realized that with all the teasing Kakarot had done earlier he was already close. He should probably do something that would allow his brother to catch up. Reaching around Kakarot's back Raditz once more grabbed the tail that was waving wildly above the other's back.

As soon as his hand touched the appendage Kakarot stopped suddenly and growled. "Didn't I tell-"

But Raditz covered his brother's mouth with his free hand and looked at him seriously. "I know you've got some serious issues, but don't you think that after you seduced me, pushed me down on the bed and are now fucking me you could start to trust me a little?"

Kakarot looked at him seriously for a few moments before he gave a small nod and started to move again. Satisfied that his brother was apparently starting to trust him, Raditz removed his hand from Kakarot's mouth and let it join its counterpart on the other's tail. He stroked along the soft fur and couldn't stop the grin when Kakarot moaned, his movement stuttering.

"Sometimes it has advantages when you trust other people, don't you think?"

Raditz couldn't help but taunt but Kakarot only growled "Shut up!" before he bent down to kiss Raditz.

It was a passionate and messy kiss, both of them near their climax. And when the change of position not only made Kakarot's stomach rub along Raditz's cock but also let Kakarot's next thrusts hit his prostate dead on, Raditz was lost. Throwing his head back he gave a loud scream as he painted both of their stomachs with his cum. It didn't take long for Kakarot to follow him into ecstasy when only a few thrusts later Raditz felt his brother's heat flooding him.

Kakarot collapse against Raditz's chest as both of them were trying to catch their breath. Raditz lay on the bed completely boneless. Damn, that had been fantastic.

"So this is the way you look after your brother, hm?"

Both men's heads shot up at hearing the amused voice. There, next to the door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a knowing smirk on his face stood their prince.

Caught red-handed all the two brothers managed to do was cry out a startled "Vegeta?"

Still smirking the prince pushed away from the wall and crossed the room, stepping up next to the bed and resting his hand on Kakarot's head. Vegeta's gaze was fixated on Raditz. Even though he didn't seem to be really angry, he was making the bigger man slightly nervous.

"Vegeta, I can explain-"

"That's not necessary. I guess I saw enough to know what happened. I suppose dear Kakarot wasn't able to resist the temptation any longer." Kakarot's body stiffened suddenly and he winced slightly. Vegeta must have grabbed Kakarot's hair. "Did you really think I never noticed how you look at your brother, Kakarot? It was only matter of time before you would make your move." Vegeta's tail uncurled from around his waist and started running up and down Raditz's flank. "I guess I can't be angry at you for that. I am however slightly disappointed that you would do something like this without telling me. Because I sure as hell would have loved to watch the whole show."

Raditz's eyes went wide and his gaze wandered down the prince's body. Yes, there definitely was a very obvious bulge trapped behind the blue spandex. So Vegeta had enjoyed watching Kakarot fuck him? Judging by the surprised gasp he had heard from Kakarot, his brother had been as clueless as him. But on the other hand, when he thought back to their first time in a threesome, he could remember that Vegeta had indeed liked to watch their kiss, so why wouldn't he want to watch them do more than that? Who would have thought that their prince was a little voyeur?

"And since I have no intention of staying like this, one of you will help me get rid of my little problem." Raditz watched as Kakarot lifted himself up with snother wince. It looked like Vegeta was pulling him up by his hair until they were at eyelevel. The grin on Vegeta's face was turning slightly evil and he spoke to Kakarot in a dangerously sweet voice. "And since it was your fault you will have the honour of being the spectator this time. You will sit next to us, grab the sheets and touch neither one of us nor yourself. This will be your punishment for not letting me watch you seduce your brother."

"But Vegeta…!" Raditz nearly snickered at the whiny voice and pleading look on Kakarot's face. Watching without being allowed to touch was probably one of the worst punishments for his brother.

But Vegeta was relentless. "Forget it Kakarot, your puppy dog eyes won't save you this time. And now get up."

Raditz watched as Kakarot slowly got up and sat down on the bed next to him with a pout. When he turned his head back towards Vegeta he saw that the prince had used the time to shed his clothes and was standing naked and very erect next to the bed, grinning down at him.

"You ready?" was the only warning Raditz got before Vegeta pounced on him.


End file.
